


I love to hear you, but I love even more when I shut your mouth (Portuguese)

by mrobrotzly



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirk é uma pessoa diferente no sexo, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Translation in Portuguese (Brazil), até demais, mas o Todd gosta muito disso
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: O moreno sabia que aquilo não era certo, devia tentar focar-se no que o amigo estava dizendo, mas não podia controlar essa luta interna em seu pensamento, por quê? Por que ele só conseguia pensar no quão adorável era Dirk? Por que seus lábios passaram a chamar tanta atenção? Será que foi aquela experiência de quase morte? Ou aquilo já existia e ele se recusava a ver? Precisava prestar atenção e se o detetive perguntasse a ele alguma coisa? “Concentre-se, Todd, concentre-se!”– Você pode me beijar se quiser – foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu ouvir.





	I love to hear you, but I love even more when I shut your mouth (Portuguese)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic também foi postada no Social Spirit, é só procurar por cipher lá e essa sou eu!  
> Aproveitem e não se esqueçam de comentar <3

“Estou aqui porque sou seu amigo”, o caminho inteiro para o apartamento Dirk não tirou essas palavras da cabeça, Todd dirigia, havia dito ao outro para não forçar seu ombro demais, mas Dirk sabia bem que ele só estava tentando evitar os dons de destruição que tinha ao volante. Não conversaram muito, nem mesmo o detetive – que nunca calava a boca – tinha assunto naquele momento, Todd lhe falou um pouco sobre o que houve enquanto o amigo estava no hospital, contou-lhe sobre a última conversa com Amanda e como ela, simplesmente, foi embora com a Rowdy 3, Dirk não tirava a razão da irmã Brotzman, não era preciso ser um detetive para saber que ela não perdoaria o irmão – não tão cedo.

Não demorou até chegarem ao prédio, ambos subiram até o apartamento de Dirk, o loiro tinha a intenção de descansar um pouco antes de irem ao encontro de Farah. Mal abriram a porta e um cachorro saiu correndo para fora.

– Rapunzel! Volte aqui! – Foi Todd quem chamou, mas a cachorra já estava longe, provavelmente entediada demais de ter ficado em um lugar fechado.

– Nós ficamos com a Rapunzel?! – Dirk exclamou surpreso, arqueando as sobrancelhas em direção ao amigo.

– Farah não sabia onde deixá-la e Estevez ainda não veio busca-la, então, já que meu apartamento ainda está com a porta sem fechadura achei que aqui era um bom lugar.

O detetive assentiu ainda se sentia um tanto culpado pela destruição do apartamento de Todd, mas eram coisas do universo.

– E a gata? – perguntou.

– Ainda nem sinal. – ele respondeu num suspiro, jogando-se no sofá. Dirk retirou aquele moletom cinza, revelando usar uma camiseta branca por baixo, aproximou-se e sentou ao lado do amigo, pressionando os lábios de um jeito pensativo. – Você já percebeu a loucura disso?

Ele olhou confuso para o mais baixo, Brotzman estava com a cabeça no apoio do sofá, tinha um sorriso incrédulo no rosto enquanto olhava para cima.

– Tem um tubarão martelo a solta, no corpo de um gato, de um filhote de gato! – ele deu uma risada como se tudo aquilo fosse um absurdo.

A verdade era que ele ainda não tinha tido o tempo necessário para digerir todos os acontecimentos, a viagem no tempo, as trocas de corpo, tudo isso ainda parecia uma loucura, um daqueles sonhos sem sentido que te faz pensar o resto do dia.

Dirk olhava-o, interessado, não conseguia sentir essa sensação de ter vivido algo que parece irreal, sua vida era cercada de eventos assim – porém ele concordava que aquele foi, com certeza, o mais estranho – e também nunca tinha visto outros passarem por coisas dessas, já que sempre estava tão sozinho.

– Você não parece abalado com nada disso. – a voz do amigo lhe despertou e ele encarou aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

– Bem... – começou – Não é como se eu já não tivesse vivido coisa parecida sabe, não como isso, não, nada vai ser como isso! Mas as coisas estranhas, não tão estranhas como essa eu tenho que dizer, mas, você sabe... estranhas! – deu de ombros – Elas acontecessem sempre.

O músico riu, não se irritava mais com esse jeito do Dirk de transformar em um monólogo algo que seria tão simples de responder, na verdade, agora que parou para perceber achava aquele jeito do amigo engraçado, um tanto encantador.

– É lógico que eu não esperava uma viagem no tempo, não que eu nunca tivesse desejado voltar no tempo, eu queria bastante, mas não quero mais, já foi complicado uma vez, imagina se voltasse mais, um looping de mais de uns dias, não, não ia querer isso, por mais que eu queira mudar o passado... É não ia.

O moreno continuava sorrindo, Dirk parecia realmente pensativo e considerando a hipótese de como seria voltar no tempo num período maior.

– Desde que não tivesse mais nenhuma armadilha mortal com rinocerontes elétricos, não seria tão ruim mudar o passado.

O detetive assentiu, pigarreando e encarando o amigo que tinha um olhar sonhador.

– O que você mudaria? – perguntou-o

Todd suspirou, relaxando os ombros e deitando mais o corpo no sofá, olhou para o lado para captar o olhar observador do detetive.

– Muita coisa. Primeiro de tudo minha mentira sobre a Pararibulitis, depois as coisas iam acabar se consertando sozinhas, não teria saído da banda ou decepcionado as pessoas. Seria uma pessoa melhor. – ele sorriu.

– E não teria me conhecido... – Dirk suspirou desviando o olhar.

O sorriso de Todd quebrou e ele sentiu um aperto no peito, era óbvio que consertar tudo isso seria algo que ele pagaria para ter oportunidade de fazer, mas agora que ele conhecia Dirk, tudo que esses dias lhe proporcionou, só a ideia de ser sincero, ser alguém melhor, aquilo tinha Dirk como motivo, Amanda tinha razão em tudo que dissera. Ele não conseguia mais imaginar como seria sem o detetive confundindo sua vida.

–Eu... – disse hesitante – Não tinha pensado nisso...

O loiro assentiu, queria não sentir-se chateado, mas precisava admitir que tinha medo de voltar a ficar sozinho.

– Mas não vamos voltar no tempo. – Todd continuou. – Acho que eu não tentaria nem se pudesse, não depois dessa última experiência. – Ele riu, tentando amenizar o cilma.

Conseguiu, Dirk parecia mais relaxado, começou a desatar a falar como seria se ele voltasse no tempo, as decisões que ele comentava não eram nada significativas eram coisas tipo “e se aquele dia eu tivesse experimentado o sorvete de maçã ao invés do de amendoim?” e Todd não conseguia desviar o olhar do amigo, todo aquele entusiasmo parecia aquecê-lo por dentro, Dirk era do tipo de pessoa que deixava os mais mínimos detalhes interessantes e poderia falar o dia inteiro disso e, por incrível que pareça, Todd poderia ouvi-lo por todo esse tempo.

A verdade era que desde que viu o amigo ser atingido por aquela flecha, mesmo ainda bravo pela suposta mentira, o pensamento de perder Dirk estilhaçou seu peito, era verdade, ele não se imaginava mais sem o amigo ao seu lado.

E Todd não conseguia desviar o olhar, não ouvia mais uma palavra sequer de o que o detetive dizia e percebeu isso, percebeu também que seu olhar só desfocava dos olhos de Dirk para deslizar até a boca do mesmo, seu coração vacilou uma batida e ele engoliu em seco, não sabia se o amigo percebeu que estava acontecendo.

Mas Dirk notou há tempos que o guitarrista tinha parado de prestar atenção em suas palavras.

– E então eu matei aquela mulher afogada num prato gigante de macarrão ao molho branco. – ele disse, ouvindo só um “aham” do amigo e confirmando o sua falta de concentração.

– Teve também aquela vez que eu tomei chá com a rainha da Inglaterra, ela me pediu em casamento, mas eu não aceitei, estava apaixonado pelo príncipe. – A resposta foi a mesma, Dirk sorriu, ele podia falar mesmo qualquer coisa que Todd não ouviria?

– Eu já fui um ninja no Japão! Era chamado de Tamagochi, eu enfrentei um dragão para salvar a filha do imperador! – disse com um entusiasmo maior só para ver o sorriso de Todd aumentar.

O moreno sabia que aquilo não era certo, devia tentar focar-se no que o amigo estava dizendo, mas não podia controlar essa luta interna em seu pensamento, por quê? Por que ele só conseguia pensar no quão adorável era Dirk? Por que seus lábios passaram a chamar tanta atenção? Será que foi aquela experiência de quase morte? Ou aquilo já existia e ele se recusava a ver? Precisava prestar atenção e se o detetive perguntasse a ele alguma coisa? “Concentre-se, Todd, concentre-se!”

– Você pode me beijar se quiser – foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu ouvir.

Ele piscou como se quisesse confirmar que não estava imaginando aquilo e sua respiração se descontrolou por um momento, arregalou um pouco os olhos enquanto olhava o outro.

– Ah meus Deus você ouviu! – Dirk pareceu apavorado – Eu falei um monte de frases aleatórias e você – gaguejou – não ouviu nenhuma, dai quando eu abro a boca para falar isso e você presta atenção, eu... não quis dizer, não... eu quis dizer sim, mas se você não quiser... eu quero beijar você, não, não é isso é que... você não precisa querer, é só... eu queria que você quisesse, mas...

– Dirk... – Todd tentou chamá-lo, estava sim surpreso, seu coração batia forte, mas em momento algum ele rejeitou a ideia.

– Eu sou um idiota, devia ter aprendido a hora de parar de falar, mas você não estava ouvindo eu achei que... a gente pode esquecer e ir mais cedo encontrar a Farah, isso! Esquecer! Nada disso foi dito, era um brincadeira... bom uma parte não era, mas eu acho... eu só...

– Dirk! – Exclamou, agora chamando a atenção do parceiro.

O detetive engoliu em seco, olhando para o outro com os olhos arregalados, Todd sorriu, segurando-o pela gola da camisa branca e puxando-o para próximo.

– Cale a boca. – concluiu antes de colar seus lábios aos do loiro.

Dirk não teve reação imediata, na verdade ele mal lembrava como respirar, demorou um pouco até fechar os olhos e retribuir o beijo, envolvendo o braço ao redor do corpo do menor, trazendo-o próximo de si. O beijo foi intensificando de um jeito rápido, separaram-se por instantes mínimos e recomeçaram com o mesmo fervor, Todd ia com o corpo para frente, obrigando Dirk a ir deitando-se, não demorou muito para que o menor se encontrasse sobre o detetive, ainda em meio ao ósculo.

Brotzman estava com os joelhos sobre o sofá e o corpo do loiro sob ele, colou o peito ao do outro, desviando dos lábios que tentaram puxá-lo para mais um beijo e trilhando os seus pela mandíbula do parceiro – puxando de leve a pele por onde passava – desceu-os até o pescoço, mordiscando.

Dirk respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, ele já imaginou beijar Todd mais de uma vez, até tentou dar umas dicas algumas vezes, mas não era dos melhores quando o assunto era flertar, entretanto ele não pensou que seria assim tão fácil, só precisou pedir e Todd fez todo o resto. Deixou um suspiro dolorido escapar quando o moreno mordeu seu ombro machucado.

Todd se afastou com um olhar preocupado.

– Ainda está doendo não está? – perguntou sério.

– Não! Não! – mentiu, queria continuar aquilo – Só foi um reflexo, é, só uma... como eles chamam? Dor fantasma!

– Dirk?... – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – Não minta para mim.

O maior suspirou.

– Dói só um pouco, – revelou – mas nós não precisamos parar, eu - eu não quero parar.

O moreno assentiu, voltando a colar seus lábios aos outros, ele não podia negar, pensava naquilo desde antes de Amanda acordá-lo para o quanto Gently havia o mudado, ele se recusou no começo, sabia disso, mas precisava de Dirk com ele, precisava de Dirk para ele.

Ele arrumou o corpo novamente, fazendo o amigo ir para trás, em direção ao braço do sofá – numa posição não tão deitada como antes – e sentou-se sobre o quadril alheio, segurando novamente na gola da camisa branca enquanto quebrava o beijo lentamente. Pode ver o rosto do detetive corar intensamente, a respiração de ambos desregulada.

Todd tentou mais uma vez descer os lábios pelo pescoço do parceiro, dessa vez do lado contrário ao ombro ferido, mordiscou e puxou levemente a pele do lugar, seu desejo de marcá-lo era tanto que ele quase não conseguiu controlar – quase, pois seria difícil explicar para Farah de onde os roxos saíram.

O guitarrista mudou a posição da mão, ao invés de estar na gola, agora encontrava-se na barra da camiseta, puxando-a para cima lentamente, até chegar ao peito do loiro e este perceber o que o rapaz queria. Brotzman afastou-se só o necessário para deixar Dirk tirar a peça de roupa – esta que caiu ao lado do sofá. Todd mordeu os lábios, por mais que corpo do amigo fosse comum, para ele parecia fantástico, melhor do que ele imaginou – principalmente por ser real.

Todd deu uma bela olhada antes de fazer qualquer coisa, concluiu que o detetive precisava tomar um pouco mais de sol e que ele ficou ainda mais irresistível com aquela cicatriz – ainda meio avermelhada – no ombro.

Dirk estava calado, pela primeira vez desde que os dois se conheceram, ele não sabia o que falar, nem mesmo se conseguia formular uma frase com tudo aquilo acontecendo, o moreno descia os lábios pelo peito nu do detetive em linha reta, mordiscando e fazendo-o arrepiar, trilhava um caminho e, assim que Dirk percebeu onde a boca de Todd iria chegar ao final, arregalou os olhos, deixando um ofego surpreso escapar.

Brotzman sorriu, olhando para cima, endireitou a postura sem quebrar o contato visual, apoiou as mãos com cuidado sobre o corpo do loiro, descendo-as numa carícia lenta até o cós da calça bege que o outro usava, viu o maior com uma expressão de estar segurando a respiração e não pode evitar de continuar sorrindo. Perguntou-se se Dirk já havia feito algo assim antes, depois afastou o pensamento, o homem tinha mais de 30 anos, mesmo não cultivando amizades, era improvável de não ter experienciado algo do tipo.

Mas Todd planejava ser uma experiência inesquecível. Levantou seu quadril – ajoelhado no sofá – e juntou suas mãos sobre o botão da calça do amigo, abrindo-o e puxando o zíper lentamente, foi a vez de Dirk morder os lábios, olhou uma das mãos do guitarrista entrar em sua calça e suspirou alto quando ele começou a apalpá-lo.

Brotzman repetiu o movimento, sentindo um volume começar a surgir sob sua palma, lambeu os lábios inconscientemente, seu rosto devia estar vermelho, mas ele duvidava que estava tanto quanto o quase escarlate da ponta das orelhas do amigo. Ele foi além, entrando com a mão embaixo do único pano que faltava, o loiro soltou um breve gemido pelo contato quente tão direto.

Todd segurou o membro, puxando-o para sobre as roupas e deixando somente uma parte exposta, Dirk queria sentir-se constrangido, mas não conseguia, ao contrário, qualquer movimento lento que o amigo fazia o dava uma vontade tremenda de pedir para apressarem as coisas.

O músico lambeu os lábios novamente, encarando o loiro profundamente antes de abaixar a cabeça e lamber a glande rapidamente. O detetive não teve nem tempo de reagir a isso sonoramente, somente encostou a cabeça no braço do sofá e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Em algum lugar na mente ele tentava entender como chegaram ali tão rápido, mas a maior parte não queria pensar em nada, só precisava sentir o choque que subiu em seu corpo pelo simples contato novamente.

Não precisou manifestar em palavras, Todd agiu sozinho, movendo a língua novamente por cima da ponta, passando os lábios de um jeito provocativo, Dirk olhou para baixo em tempo de ver aquela parte de seu membro desaparecer na boca do moreno. Gemeu grave e arrastado, sem desviar o olhar, percebeu as mãos do outro puxando para baixo o cós de sua calça e ajudou-o levantando o quadril.

Brotzman – ao mesmo tempo em que ia expondo mais do corpo do detetive – descia mais os lábios, abocanhando o quanto podia, precisava admitir: Dirk era maior do que ele esperava.

E o amigo observava, deixando escapar murmúrios e suspiros baixos, Todd olhava para cima enquanto agia de um jeito ainda mais obsceno do que era permitido; lambia e chupava, revezando entre fazer isto com a glande ou com o máximo que conseguia por na boca.

Dirk se esforçava para não fechar os olhos, encarar os orbes azuis do amigo completava a experiência, ele sentia que podia se perder por lá a qualquer momento. Ele gemeu mais alto quando Brotzman acrescentou a mão ao ato, masturbando-o lentamente enquanto descia e subia a boca num movimento enlouquecedor. Todd estava gostando do efeito que causava no amigo e poderia continuar o dia todo só com aquela provocação, mas ele sabia exatamente onde queria chegar.

O moreno descolou os lábios do membro alheio devagar, lambendo-os e encarando o colega, Dirk já estava uma bagunça, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos de um lindo verde brilhante, Todd sorriu, indo com o corpo para frente e encostando a testa na do maior, sentiu a respiração deste descontrolar no mesmo momento, o quanto de desejo retido Dirk possuía?

O detetive achou que ia receber outro beijo, até preparou-se para isso, mas Todd afastou-se, endireitando a postura novamente, com aquele sorriso provocador ainda intacto, puxou o braço ileso do loiro para si, levando a mão dele até sua boca. Brotzman começou com o indicador, lambendo-o e chupando-o sem desviar o olhar do rosto alheio. Dirk estava eufórico e tentou ao máximo não demonstrar isso, o moreno era rápido e parecia experiente no que fazia, tudo estava sendo melhor do que ele poderia imaginar.

Todd largou o pulso do loiro – deixando que ele controla-se o vai e vem dos dedos em sua boca – e apressou-se em desabotoar os botões de sua própria calça. Dirk não sabia para onde olhar: para as mãos atrapalhadas do menor que pareciam apressadas demais para manusear botões ou para o rosto corado que insistia em não desgrudar o olhos de si.

Assim que Brotzman conseguiu, Dirk levou sua mão livre à abertura e acariciou suavemente o volume, ouvindo o primeiro barulho vindo do amigo; foi como um gemido leve e baixo pelo toque mais íntimo, mas era claro que seria somente o primeiro de muitos. O moreno tratou de se livrar o máximo que pode dos panos, abaixando-os até o joelho. Dirk mordeu os lábios, tirando os dedos de perto do rapaz – que insistia em não parar de lambe-los – e os substituiu pela própria boca.

O beijo foi mais intenso do que esperavam, retribuíram um ao outro até não saberem mais de quem era a vez, tentavam ao máximo esquecer que precisavam respirar, recusando a colocar um fim naquilo, Dirk levou sua mão seca até os cabelos do amigo, entrelaçando os dedos ali e puxando fracamente; Todd sentia seu corpo em chamas, esse desejo incontrolável, não se sentia assim desde os tempos da adolescência.

– Dirk... – o moreno tentou falar, mas soou mais como um gemido manhoso, inclinou o corpo sobre o do outro – deitando – e levantou o quadril e com um movimento leve da cabeça olhou para trás, deixando implícito seu desejo.

O loiro entendeu, assentiu, levando a mão úmida até a bunda do amigo, de inicio apalpando a carne – Todd respondeu com um gemido ao ouvido do maior – e deslizou o dedo médio lentamente. Brotzman descolou os lábios num suspiro inaudível, fazia um tempo que não sentia algo que não fosse seus próprios dedos, Dirk começou lento, com movimentos circulares e de vai e vem. O moreno tombou a testa no ombro ileso do amigo.

Não demorou muito para o segundo dedo entrar e Todd curvou um pouco as costas, mordendo os lábios e tentando relaxar, o loiro afastava um dedo do outro, em movimentos de tesoura mesclados com os que já fazia antes. O primeiro som mais alto só escapou da boca do músico com o terceiro dedo.

Todd gemeu, mordendo o ombro de Dirk em seguida, erguendo mais o quadril, sentiu-o estocando os dígitos fortemente.

– nhn... Dirk... – Ele gemia, ainda maltratando o ombro alheio com os dentes, a sensação era ótima, aqueles dedos longos movendo-se dentro dele, apertando cada canto do seu interior e encontrando sua próstata, enviando uma série de ondas de prazer descompassadas. Todd sentiu que poderia chegar ao clímax só com aquilo.

Mas ele queria mais.

– Ah... Dirk... – ele tentou chamar a atenção do parceiro enquanto este beijava seu pescoço, descendo os lábios até o ombro para sugar um pedaço da pele – Dirk... – ele tentou de novo, sentindo o estímulo dos dedos nublar sua mente.

O detetive não parecia ter ouvido, estava perdido no cheiro do amigo, na sensação de aperto que era ter seus dedos tão fundos no interior do outro, aquilo parecia um sonho e ele tinha medo de abrir os olhos e realmente ser.

– Ah... Dirk... Pare. – Todd tentou mais uma vez, sem sucesso – Pare!

Disse um pouco mais alto, conseguindo o que queria na mesma hora, o loiro arregalou os olhos e Brotzman consegui ver que ele estava assustado, provavelmente com medo de ter estragado tudo, o moreno respirou fundo, tentando fazer sua voz funcionar corretamente.

– Eu não quero acabar com isso agora... – explicou ofegando, vendo a expressão do detetive se suavizar, mas continuar um pouco confusa – Eu quero mais...

Todd rebolou sobre o colo o do amigo, fazendo-o gemer baixo, os olhos fechando; passou os lábios suavemente abaixo da orelha de Dirk e sussurrou:

– Eu quero você... – mordiscou o local fracamente – Todo você...

O maior gemeu mais alto.

– Você pode ter isso. – murmurou baixo e nem teve tempo de pensar antes de sentir a mão úmida de saliva do amigo acariciando seu falo.

Todd, masturbou-o um pouco mais, umedecendo a extensão por inteiro, Dirk abriu os olhos no momento em que o menor se posicionou em cima de si, agarrando seu membro e lentamente sentando-se sobre ele. O detetive tombou a cabeça para trás, era tão extremamente quente e apertado, seu corpo inteiro queimava e ele conseguia ouvir bem a respiração desregulada e os suspiros baixos que seu parceiro fazia enquanto enterrava mais o membro em si.

O loiro levou uma mão à coxa do guitarrista, apalpando-a, precisava sentir a carne sob seus dedos para saber que aquilo era real, já que seus olhos recusaram-se a abrir até estar totalmente dentro do moreno.

Todd gemeu arrastado, sentia-se totalmente aberto, mas de um jeito magnificamente bom, tudo pulsava e seu pulmão parecia feito de lava, mas a sensação valia aquilo. Ele não demorou muito para mover-se, devagar e circularmente no início, mordendo os lábios e inclinando a cabeça para trás com o ato, Dirk ainda apertava em sua coxa, agora com os olhos abertos e admirando cada parte exposta do menor.

Brotzman arriscou, levantando o quadril e descendo-o ainda sem aumentar a velocidade, repetiu isso algumas vezes até que, quando somente a glande estava em seu interior, sentou-se firmemente, estocando o membro em si. Ambos reagiram sonoramente, o loiro levando a outra palma até a perna do amigo, apalpando-o firmemente dos dois lados.

O movimento foi refeito, ainda meio descompassado, aumentando aos poucos a velocidade e intensidade, até Todd começar a cavalgar o loiro. Os sons começaram a ficar mais altos a partir dai, o menor mesclava os movimentos, rebolando freneticamente, Dirk começou a mover-se junto, perdendo o controle e entregando-se a essa loucura, foi com o quadril para frente, estocando o moreno enquanto ele descia novamente em seu falo.

Brotzman gemeu alto, estimulando Dirk a repetir o ato, o detetive o acertava firmemente e todo aquele contato o fazia querer gritar, mas ao mesmo tempo não era suficiente. No momento em que o loiro puxou-o para um beijo foi quando Todd começou a implorar. Implorava por mais, pedia para ir mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo, ele queria aquilo completamente insano e sabia que Dirk daria aquilo a ele, sabia que o maior queria a mesma coisa.

– De joelhos. – foi tudo que o moreno ouviu, não hesitou momento algum em obedecer. Saiu do colo do amigo com um suspiro frustrado, não esperava essa sensação de vazio tão repentina, não enquanto ele ainda estava tão necessitado.

E lá estava ele, de costas para o mais velho, em suas mãos e joelhos, mordendo os lábios em ansiedade, sentia-se mesmo um adolescente e não se constrangia disso, não lembrava de quando teve tanto prazer assim em qualquer relação.

Dirk observou-o por um momento, decidindo qual seria o próximo passo, levou as duas mãos até a bunda do menor, apalpando firmemente a carne a aproximou a boca do local, mordendo cada um dos lados, Todd parecia impaciente, movendo o quadril para trás procurando algum contato, algo para preenchê-lo e encontrou, mesmo não sendo o que esperava.

O detetive penetrou sua língua no interior do amigo sem hesitação nenhuma, movendo-a no mesmo instante; o que Todd sentiu foi completamente novo, ele soltou um gemido agudo e alto, indo ainda mais para trás e movendo-se na língua do amigo, o estímulo continuou por minutos até o moreno estar uma bagunça completa, apoiado agora somente nos cotovelos – com o torso no sofá e o quadril para cima, totalmente exposto – ele se sentia tão perto de gozar, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela provocação seria quase uma tortura... Se não fosse tão boa.

– Dirk... – ele começou a gemer com a voz arrastada, seu rosto contra o braço do sofá – Por favor...

Ele voltou a implorar e o loiro começou a gostar desse lado do amigo, gostar até demais, afastou o rosto da entrada alheia somente para dizer:

– Peça por isso... – e retornou a penetrá-lo num movimento incessante.

– Ahn... – ele tentou formular a frase, se já naquele momento a ideia o fazia corar, sabia que iria sentir vergonha daquilo mais tarde – P-Por favor, ah, Me fode...

Ele disse baixo e o loiro balbuciou negativamente.

– Eu não ouvi. – Dirk mentiu e Todd grunhiu em resposta, não conhecia essa parte do detetive, não imaginaria nem em seus sonhos mais eróticos uma cena dessas.

– Me fode. – ele disse com mais ênfase, fazendo questão de que fosse audível – Por favor – completou – Só faça isso. Rápido...

O loiro mordeu os lábios e, finalmente, obedeceu, ajustando-se atrás do menor e deslizando seu membro lentamente para dentro do amigo.

Todd tentou ajeitar-se, voltar a apoiar em suas mãos, mas não conseguiu, na primeira e única tentativa que fez, Dirk o estocou fortemente, fazendo-o perder o raciocínio e voltar a colar a cara no braço do sofá e o movimento real começou.

As mãos do detetive estavam nas costas do menor, puxando-o para baixo enquanto seu quadril movia incansavelmente para frente e para trás, fazendo questão de que a cada vez que voltasse a penetrar Todd fosse mais forte e mais profundo. O moreno não controlava sua voz, sentia sua garganta começar a dor e tinha uma certa certeza que amanhã estaria sem voz, mas a cada vez que sentia o quadril de Dirk encostar na pele quente de sua bunda, cada vez que sabia que ele estava tão profundo dentro, preenchendo-o completamente, Todd esquecia de se importar com o dia seguinte.

O loiro inclinou-se para frente, deitando-se sobre o corpo do mais novo, Brotzman deixou um suspiro manhoso escapar, quando sentiu mais uma polegada do membro alheio entrando graças à falta de espaço entre os corpos. Foda-se as leis da física que dizem que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço!

– Deixe-me saber se eu te machucar. – O loiro sussurrou no ouvido do moreno e Todd sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir.

Dirk endireitou a postura, ereto, enlaçando seus dedos nos cabelos escuros do parceiro e forçando-o contra o sofá. O detetive parecia ser feito para isso, feito para estocar o menor sem gentileza alguma, forçando-se dentro a cada novo gemido mais alto do moreno e Todd parecia ter sido feito para receber, para sentir seu interior ser maltratado do melhor jeito possível, com a glande do membro alheio roçando cada faixa nervosa presente em suas paredes, cada movimento deixando-o insano, enquanto a mão em seu cabelo empurrando-o para baixo, subordinando-o, só o deixava mais excitado.

Ele gostou e muito daquele Dirk, de ser dominado, de não conseguir se mover enquanto era fodido tão intensamente, gostou dos barulhos que ouvia quando ele não estava preenchendo a sala com seus próprios gemidos. Ouvir o amigo era tão bom quanto senti-lo. Dirk completava-o em todos os sentidos e Todd estava feliz, nunca estivera tão feliz assim.

– Dirk... – ele gemia como um mantra entre os altos sons que fazia, seu corpo indo e vindo no sofá ajudava-o a perder a mente, seu membro ora roçando contra o assento ora não, dependendo da intensidade das investidas do maior atrás de si, mas o moreno percebeu que não precisaria se tocar aquela noite, aquilo tudo já era estímulo demais.

– Dirk, Dirk, Dirk... – ele repetiu mais desesperado enquanto o mais velho apertava os dedos de uma mão no seu quadril, com certeza aquilo deixaria marca – Eu vou... 

O detetive inclinou o corpo, mudando o ângulo das empaladas e sussurrou um palavrão quando sentiu o interior do menor contrair-se ao redor de seu membro. E aquilo foi suficiente para Todd gozar, a voz rouca do loiro, o incessante movimento, o calor dos corpos juntos, era tudo que precisava, seus fluído sujando a almofada do sofá – se preocuparia em comprar outra depois.

E ele estava em êxtase, mas Dirk ainda não havia parado, lançando uma sensação ainda mais forte a cada estímulo de seu corpo já sensível, aquilo era muito, era demais, os dedos dos pés do moreno estavam encolhidos, sua boca constantemente aberta só deixando os sons escaparem, ele conseguia sentir-se pulsando, sentir o falo dentro dele fazer o mesmo e aquilo parecia surreal.

O movimento do quadril do loiro descompassou, sua respiração seguindo o mesmo ritmo, ele estava tão perto, por mais que não quisesse por um fim naquilo, ele nunca sentiu tanta necessidade de se aliviar. Num movimento rápido saiu de dentro do moreno, dando ao seu membro somente algumas bombeadas antes de gozar sobre a pele avermelhada da bunda alheia.

Todd gemeu sentindo o líquido quente em seu corpo. Dirk aliviou a pressão nos cabelos do músico, acariciando o local, saiu de cima do amigo, dando espaço para Brotzman virar-se e encara-lo. Dirk parecia ansioso, estava com temor de que aquilo tudo tivesse ido muito longe, de que algo que ele tenha feito espante ou afaste o guitarrista de si.

Mas assim que o menor olhou para o parceiro, ele sorriu.

– Isso foi incrível. – disse ofegante, o loiro sorriu junto.

– É... – ele foi para frente pressionando as testas juntas – Incrível, eu diria mais incrível que qualquer coisa que a gente passou essa semana, eu diria mais incrível que qualquer coisa que eu já vivi e olha que eu já vivi muito coisa, quando eu estava na Inglaterra...

Todd revirou os olhos e colou seus lábios ao do outro, iniciando um beijo lento e preguiçoso, mas intenso em sentimentos.

– Cale a boca. – disse sorrindo.


End file.
